


At the Range

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: DMCtober 2020 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, DMCtober 2020 (Devil May Cry), Friendship, Gen, Guns, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Shooting Guns, Short One Shot, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: A newer Blue Rose plus a new Devil Breaker meant Nero making sure he still at least had one familiar move.
Relationships: Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMCtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	At the Range

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

Nero frowned, watching the blue glow fade as the bullets hit the target in the distance. He could barely feel the heat coming from Blue Rose's improved exhaust ports.  
  
He was kind of surprised, after losing his Devil Bringer, that he could still charge up his shots in this new version. Maybe that meant that he hadn't lost all of his demonic powers yet, faster healing and slightly better senses aside.  
  
It didn't stop the throbbing pain through the connection port, electricity dancing over Overture's fingers as he involuntary twitched.  
  
Nico didn't comment on the sparks from the blue Breaker, chewing on her cigarette. For all her in-your-face attitude that occasionally grated on him, he was grateful for the few moments of tact from her. "Think you can add more power?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
He focused again, trying to concentrate that bit of power into his left hand again instead of his right. It was so much easier with his right... A soft growl, and the blue flame-like glow shifted to include dark blue that seemed to pulse.  
  
Sight, hold breath, squeeze-  
  
The kickback was stronger, causing him to take a step back, and the shockwave sent some dirt flying. In the distance, a larger hole punched through the metal target, the bullets no doubt burying deeper into the dirt mound. Ear and eye protection obviously didn't make sense while on the field, but Nero was still glad for the gear from the muffled sound and watching the particles fly.  
  
A soft hum, her pencil scribbling down notes as she glanced over the instruments. "Too bad we don't have any of those Angelo armor. Would make for better comparison than plain steel tank plating. (Maybe I could asked for battleship-grade armor?) I'm about beat for the day. You ready to turn in?"  
  
"Not yet." Nero set his jaw. He once could charge at least three times, he could do it again. Third level, flashing a bright blue that bordered on indigo.  
  
Sight, brace, hold breath, squee-  
  
The kickback was enough to send him stumbling back several steps, creating a small depression in front of him. Nico shrieked, covering her ears despite the muffs, staring at the utterly wrecked steel plate and dirt mound shuddering from the impact. "HOLY SHIT, NERO!"  
  
Despite the ringing in his ears and fingers that bounced between being stung and numb, he couldn't help but smirk. "Jackpot."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Johnny Luuu's [DMCtober 2020 prompts](https://twitter.com/johnnyluuuarts/status/1307100413708111880), Day 6 "[Charged Shot](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Charged_Shot)."
> 
> Nero's Charged Shot is channeled through his Devil Bringer - his _right hand_ \- in [DMC4/4SE](https://youtu.be/RnMl3OHraX4?t=236), which he then grasps alongside with his left hand when firing Blue Rose. In [DMC5](https://youtu.be/TYlDQCWY-b4?t=162), the Charged Shot is channeled via his _left hand_ before firing.


End file.
